User blog:Wise01/Team Combinations
This guide will highlight some of the best possible teams in the game. It’s important to know about team synergies so you can make your team more powerful and watch out for deadly combos in the Astromon League. Have you found a great team that isn’t listed? Let me know in the comments! Aggression (Defense) The absolute best part about this team is that it has both a good sustain and a good damage output. However, be aware of fire Astromons and focus them first! Banshee (Wood) is here to provide extra defense with the Variant skill and to reduce enemies defense to increase your damage output. Banshee herself won't deal much damage and would be better with HP, Defense, and Resistance. Victoria (Light) and Seastar (Dark) are here to deal damages. Because they are Light and Dark elements, they won't be weaker against Fire, Water or Wood and while fighting Light and Dark Astromons, one of them will take halved damages but deal halved damages while the other one will take but also deal double damages which makes it perfect for any situation as long as your Healer remains alive. They would be better with really high defense and some resistance. (around 50% resistance should be enough) Hana (Wood) is perfect to boost up your damage dealers' defense even more for more damages dealt and less damages taken. She also debuffs enemies attack to ensure an even stronger defense against them. Finally, she heals and is the only heal source on this team, which makes it really important for her to remain alive at all times. To keep her alive and able to heal, HP and Resistance gems are mandatory, she already gets a nice defense buff from the Variant skill and her Defense Up buff so for the last gem Recovery would be the best to boost up the heal. Aggression (HP) Because this team's defense relies on high HP, it is not as strong as the previous one and requires a higher heal to sustain well. But because there are 3 damage dealers instead of 2, the damage output should be better. Also, this team doesn't have any elemental weaknesses unlike the previous one. Cupid (Dark) is the most important Astromon of this team. His purpose is to provide more HP with the leader skill, deal some damages with his base Attack, but most of all protect and heal the team. Most important stats on gems for him are HP, Recovery and Resistance. Jeanne (Light), Miho (Dark) and Woolf (Dark) are here to deal damages and that's it. Because there is only 1 heal in this team and they have high HP but low defense, Leech gems could be a good way for them to sustain by themselves later on. Speedruns This team is meant to clear dungeons really fast. It has really good AoE Fire, Water and Wood damages. Anu (Wood) and Jinn (Fire) purpose in this team is only to deal damages. They would be better with around 50% Crit. Rate (Counting Critical Boost Variant skill in) and as high Crit. Damage as possible. Anu (Water) is also here for damages and should be built the same way but his purpose is not only damages but also that Defense Down debuff that will make your team deal even more damages against bosses mostly (single target defense down). With those 3 Astromons this team has really high damages from each 3 basic elements: Fire, Water and Wood. Cupid (Fire) will boost up your damages even more but also reduce the damages taken by decreasing a target's (bosses mostly) damage output. He will also heal to sustain your team in case you don't one shot enemies (or for bosses). As it is the only Astromon of this team that you can't farm, you can replace it by Lumo (Water) time to get one. More soon... Category:Blog posts Category:Guides